


Watching You Watch Me.

by Not_Your_Deers



Series: Watching You [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Lucifer (TV), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Miraculous Ladybug, Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Multi, The Author Regrets Everything
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-30
Updated: 2019-05-30
Packaged: 2020-03-29 23:16:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 900
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19029952
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Not_Your_Deers/pseuds/Not_Your_Deers
Summary: A large group of People get snatched. They are all force to watch their lives from the point of view of others. Secrets get revealed. Identities get revealed. Bullies learn how to shut up.A.K.A - Being forced to watch your life will result in total chaos.Disclaimer: We DO NOT OWN anything except the plot and the two original characters. If we owned Harry Potter, Marvel, Lucifer, Miraculous Ladybug, or Sherlock we would be so incredibly rich that we wouldn't be writing Fanfiction.





	Watching You Watch Me.

**Author's Note:**

> I know the warning say character death but the only character to die is quicksilver from age of ultron. I know this is going to be crazy hard to follow one they actually start watching the shows and movies but I have read so many fics where the main characters watch themselves on the big screen so I decided to combine them with all of my favorite fandoms. This was the result, I hope you enjoy the madness that I created. I should just note that the relationship and character tags will apply more later I just wanted them in here for the beginning,

I was watching some of my favorite things. Getting extremely bored with the different relationships in each getting left alone or the characters being completely oblivious to each others feelings; I decided that something need to be done. I spent what seemed to be forever planning. When I was done, I put that plan into motion. I used the potion I had created using each movie or show case to summon each character to me.

Before they arrived I set up the media room I was using to show them what they are missing. I pulled in bags and bags of popcorn, boxes of candy, tons or pillows and blankets. I arranged a seating chart. When a large group of people landed on the pads I had set up just for this. I smiled. One by one they came to.

“Who are you and what are we doing here?” The one and only Bruce Banner asked. At this point everyone was in the room so I was fully able to begin Fangirling over everybody from my favorite things was here.

“I am Kristina. You have all been summoned to partake in a plan of mine. All of your lives have had far too many relationships.” The group began to all speak out against that. I held up my hand for silence. “Let me explain. There have been many relationships in your lives that ignored or left alone. Such as Sherlolly, LadyNoir Adrienette, Brutasha the list goes on. I have taken it upon myself with the help of my good friend Jennifer to show you all that you are all stupid.” I pointed to the brunette that was standing off to the side of me. I continued with my rant. “I will be showing all of you how people outside your lives view them. As they have all been made into Movies and shows. I am sorry to three of our superheros as there will be identity reveals. Spiderman, Ladybug, Cat Noir are all in the room and after you find out who is masquerading around as a superhero with that name I will pause what we are watching for time to ask questions.” Everyone from the MCU and Miraculous gasped and I was asked by Chloe, “Wait Ladybug is here.” Alya asked, “Can I post this on the ladyblog it would be the biggest scope ever.” I laughed at the pun because one of the episodes of their show we are watching is about the ice cream guy.

I answered trying to keep a straight face. “Yes Ladybug is here. You both actually know her. The same goes for Cat Noir. Alya I sorry to regret that without Ladybug and Cat Noir’s permission you are not allowed to post anything that you learn here. Also to all of the Avengers the same goes for Spiderman. Now are we done with questions so I can explain the freaking rules.” Someone raised their hand I groaned. “What?”

“Well what could this possibly have anything to do with the rest of us if you are focusing on certain relationships?” I was already having to deal with Mycroft’s intuition.

“Well Seeing as for each of these couples you are all such an important part of their lives and have been encouraging them from the beginning you all deserve to know how they react to each other finding out. Now if you don’t mind I will only take on more question before I move on to the rules.” I had a hand up in no time. “Yes what an I clarify for you?”

“Well what relationships are you actually focusing on and how long do we have to be stuck here?” Lucifer had asked with his smirk still on his face.

“Great question. You will find out the relationships later, as for your second question I will have you here until I deem it fit to send you back to where you came from.” there was a collective groan from the entire group. I ignored all of them.

“Now for the rules:

  1. No talking during the show.
    1. If you do I will tape your moth closed.
  2. No leaving unless it is a designated break.
    1. If you try to leave I will handcuff you to whatever you choose to sit on.
  3. If you eat the food provided please pick up after yourselves.
  4. I have a seating chart already drawn up.
    1. If you sit purposely somewhere you are not supposed to I will move you and then cuff you to your spot.
  5. Enjoy getting to know each other more.
  6. After today no one will have any remain secrets so don’t lie to us about that.
  7. This goes without saying No bullying, name calling, ect…
    1. If I hear such things this is why I brought duct tape.



I smiled my best creepy smile. The all got the message. I pulled out the chart I had drawn up and started directing people to their seats. Most people were happy with the seating arrangements except Chloe and Lila.

At the same time they both yelled, “Why is Marinette sitting next to my boyfriend?” I could hear Adrien facepalm. I laughed, “Because that is where I put him and before either of you ask you will find out in a little bit. Now if everyone is ready we will start with our first show. Miraculous: Tales of Ladybug and Cat Noir.

**Author's Note:**

> You made it to the end. Congratulations are needed. If you were curious about where everyone is sitting it is the second part of this series. I hope you enjoyed. Leave a comment if you recognize any of the characters or you want me to know something.
> 
> The Gryffindor ❤


End file.
